Use You Love Tonight
by sleepy-emo
Summary: It's always been about the sex hasn't it? Maybe Jean and Armin's feelings run deeper than just that, if only either of them would work up the balls to admit it.


**Well this is the longest one shot/songfic I've written for a while! I started this listening to the Ninja Sex Party cover of 'Your Love' by The Outlanders and it just kept going and going. I ship Jearmin so hard and I love writing about dorks in love so indulge me here. Anyway who doesn't love porn first thing on a Sunday morning? Haha hope you all enjoy**

"Hey Blondie," Jean's velvety voice says as soon as the call connects and Armin feel butterflies flapping to life in his stomach. That voice always does funny things to him.

"Eren's on a vacation far away," he says, jumping right to the point, "so I'm home alone tonight."

"Oh really?" Jean asks and Armin can hear the smirk in his voice, turning his knees to jelly. "Where is he?"

"He's at a gig upstate and won't be back until tomorrow at the earliest," Armin replied. "Mikasa went with him."

"So you're completely on your own tonight?" Jean asks. Armin can imagine the predatory gleam in his eyes as he realises just what Armin is dancing around.

"Come around," Armin says a little shyly. _Let's talk it over_ , he wants to add but he doesn't.

"Aww, you scared of being in the house of your own?" Jean teases. "You want me to come protect you?"

"Something like that," Armin replies, teasing his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Don't worry, I'll come and take care of you," Jean says and Armin can see the poorly veiled innuendo.

"I'm already naked so don't be long," Armin lies. He's got shorts on but they're slung so low that when he snaps a picture of himself and sends it to Jean it looks like he's not wearing anything at all.

A groan down the line indicates Jean got the photo. "I'll be there in ten minutes, don't do anything till I get there."

"Yes Sir," Armin says a little breathier than perhaps necessary but it has the desired affect of making Jean moan.

"You're a little tease Blondie," he says. "I think I'm going to have to punish you when I get there."

"Then hurry up and get over here," Armin says.

The only response Jean gives is hanging up and Armin can imagine him scrambling for his clothes and shoes as he listens to the dial tone.

Armin hangs up and taps his phone against his lips nervously. The plan had been to call Jean over so that they could talk about this sex-buddies thing they've got going on but he had made it sound like an invitation to have more sex. Not that that would be the worst thing in the world but it's not why Armin wants him to come over tonight.

 _So many things that I wanna say..._

He and Jean had met about a year ago at a neighbourhood house party that had gotten out of hand. Jean had attracted him right away: good looking, at least a head taller than Armin, obviously older and the look in his eyes when he backed Armin up against a wall and kissed him was nothing short of devious. They had fucked in a spare bedroom – Jean pushing Armin up against the door and pinning his wrists above his head. It wasn't Armin's first time, that he had lost to a guy named Reiner, from two years above, when he was fifteen. Not the most sensible of decisions but, when it came to sex, Armin didn't make sensible decisions and it wasn't until afterwards that he discovered Jean was a good four years older than him.

 _You know I like my guys a little bit older..._

They have been sleeping together ever since over the past year, neither of them telling their friends about their illicit relationship. Armin knows that if he told Eren and Mikasa that he's having sex with a twenty-one year old they'd go spare. Knowing Eren he'd probably start a fight with Jean in defence of Armin's honour.

The shrill ringing of the doorbell brings Armin out of his thoughts. He drops his phone on the bed and goes to look out of the window. Sure enough, Jean's motorbike is parked on the street out in front of the house. He throws on a t-shirt and practically runs down the stairs, yanking the door open and coming face to face with Jean, leaning against the door frame and looking as cool as anything.

"Hey Blondie," Jean all but purrs. He looks Armin up and down with blazing eyes and Armin can feel his gaze burning into his skin. "Thought you were going to be naked when I got here."

"Can't answer the door naked, can I?" Armin says. "What if it wasn't you?"

"The the pizza delivery guy would have been a very lucky man," Jean smirks.

Tension hangs thick in the air and, god does Armin want to give into it. He shuffles, brushing his hair behind his ear and moves aside. "Do you want to come in?"

"Well if you don't want to answer the door naked, don't think you'd be super impressed with the idea of going at it on the front porch," Jean teases. He pushes himself off the door frame and advances on Armin, his eyes raking over the slender figure in front of him.

Armin shrinks a little under his gaze, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to make himself feel less nervous. He shouldn't be nervous – he knows that – but he can't help it. Even though he's been sleeping with Jean long enough not to be nervous there's just something about the way Jean looms over him that makes him feel like a fragile little virgin again. It really doesn't help when Jean takes a step forward, closes the door behind him and runs his thumb over Armin's bottom lip.

"Jean..." Armin's voice ghosts out on a breath as Jean backs him up against the wall. A soft gasp leaves his lips and he sees Jean's eyes light up at the sound. He can feel himself trembling slightly and he has to dig his fingers into the wall to keep himself standing upright under those blazing amber eyes. He opens his mouth, tries to say that he has something to tell Jean, but the words stick in his throat and he can't quite bring himself to say anything. He just allows Jean to continue to tease his bottom lip with his thumb.

Jean leans down so that their lips are a hair's breadth from each other and Armin feels himself trembling again. "I want you Blondie," he whispers and Armin's self control just shatters all around him.

 _I need to tell you something_ , Armin's brain is screaming, _it's important._ He tries to make the words come out but they just won't come. "Then take me," is what he says instead.

Without warning Jean closes the last of the distance between them and presses his lips to Armin's in a feverish kiss. Armin's hands instantly go to Jean's hair, tugging lightly on the slightly longer top, as Jean's go to rest on his hips. His fingers dig into Armin's hipbones and he gasps at the feeling, granting Jean's tongue access to his mouth. He whimpers softly as Jean's tongue begins to drive him wild. _He knows exactly what makes me weak, he knows exactly how to play me so that I forget what I was going to say..._

Suddenly Jean's hands slip down to Armin's backside, squeezing the firm flesh and making him moan softly again. Armin tightens his hold in Jean's hair as Jean uses the grip he has on his backside to lift him up, bringing Armin up to his height. Armin wraps his legs around Jean's waist, pulling him closer. He can feel Jean's cock, hard and straining against the confines of his jeans, and he grinds down against it, earning himself a growl from Jean and his hands gripping his backside even harder.

Showing a feat of strength Armin hadn't know he possessed, Jean holds Armin up with one hand as the other snakes under his t-shirt to trace up his stomach. Armin breaks the kiss, throwing his head back against the wall and moaning as Jean's fingers brush over one of his nipples. Another growl rumbles through Jean's chest as his lips attach themselves to Armin's neck.

"Do you even know what those gorgeous sounds of yours do to me Blondie?" Jean groans against his neck as he grinds his erection against Armin's, tearing another groan from his throat.

"Oh god Jean!" Armin cries, his fingers tightening in Jean's hair.

"That's it Blondie, scream for me," Jean hisses as the hand not holding him up reaches down to palm Armin's erection through his shorts.

Armin sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, desperately trying to regain some composure. If Jean doesn't stop then he's going to cum and end the night there and he doesn't want to. He wants to feel Jean pounding into him, making him arch and scream and dig his nails into Jean's shoulder-blades.

No sooner does Jean realise what Armin is doing his hand leaves his cock and grips Armin's chin harshly. "I thought I just told you to scream for me," he says, lust and danger dripping from every syllable.

"My room," Armin pants. "Not here."

Jean's wandering hand wraps around Armin's slender waist and, with his lips still attached to the gorgeous expanse of neck in front of him, carries Armin up the stairs to his bedroom. Once they're inside he closes the door and slams Armin up against it. Armin moans loudly as his back hits the wood. Tonight is going to be rough and that thought sets off fireworks behind his eyes and heat coursing through him.

"How do you feel about getting fucked against the wall Blondie?" Jean asks and Armin can only moan in response, the thought of Jean pounding him into the door is almost too much for him. Jean chuckles as he nips Armin's collarbone. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"Oh god," Armin groans as Jean's cock grinds against his again. "Oh fuck, Jean!"

Jean's lips are on Armin's again, his tongue plunging into Armin's mouth and rubbing the underside of his. "You've got a filthy mouth on you," he whispers against Armin's lips as he pulls back. "Think I need to teach you a lesson by shoving my cock in it."

The shiver that runs through Armin makes him squirm in Jean's arms, rubbing their clothed cocks together again. "God, yes please."

Jean sets Armin down on shaking legs and uses the opportunity to yank Armin's t-shirt over his head, tossing it casually over his shoulder. Armin reaches up, slips his hands under Jean's leather bike jacket and pushes it off as he stands up on tip-toes to softly kiss Jean's lips. He pulls away, biting his lip as he sinks to his knees, looking up at Jean with those beautiful blue eyes of his as trembling fingers begin to work Jean's belt open.

"You look so fucking good on your knees Blondie," Jean tells him, his voice low and sultry, as he cards his fingers through Armin's hair.

Armin says nothing. He doesn't know what to say and he doesn't quite trust himself to be able to be able to speak with a steady voice so he concentrates on getting the zip of Jean's jeans open and working his cock out of the confines of his boxers. Armin's heart is hammering against his ribcage, fluttering like a caged bird fighting for freedom, as Jean's fingers tighten in his hair. _Fuck, I want him so much..._

Before Jean Armin had never gone down on anyone but now he sucks dick like a pro. Without thinking he takes Jean right the way down, till the tip hits the back of his throat. A low groan sounds in Jean's chest as Armin swallows around the head of his cock while his tongue strokes the underside.

"Fuck! Armin..." Jean growls and Armin can't help but notice the change from his nickname to his actual name and it sends more fire through his veins. He tries to ignore it and just continues to suck Jean off. He loves the feeling of Jean's cock, hot, hard and pulsing in his mouth. The heady rush of taking him to the point where he makes himself choke on it is almost overpowering and he slips a hand into his shorts and begins to stroke his own cock, his free hand coming up to massage Jean's balls.

Suddenly the hand in his hair is rough and unforgiving as Jean pulls him off his cock by his hair, jerking his hand out of his shorts in surprise. For a moment Armin wonders if Jean is going to cum all over his face – he'd fucking beg for it if he wasn't fighting for breath so hard – and that thought has him rubbing his thighs together to create some kind of friction on his overstimulated cock. Jean pulls him up slightly, leaning down to meet him so that they are eye-level and a soft gasp escapes Armin's lips.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" Jean growls. Armin hisses as his head is forced further back.

"Ah! N... no," he pants.

Jean pulls him to his feet and turns him, pushing him up against the door so that his chest is pressed against it. The hand not in Armin's hair slips down into the back of Armin's shorts, palming the flesh of his backside.

"Going commando?" he asks and Armin can hear the smirk in his voice as he nips the shell of his ear. "Feeling adventurous, are we?"

"Jean please," Armin begs breathlessly as Jean gives his backside another hard squeeze, "don't tease me."

"You that desperate for me you're already begging?" Jean asks as he begins to push Armin's shorts off his skinny hips.

"Yes," Armin moans, no longer caring how desperate he sounds. Not that he really would have cared that much to begin with. It's just the effect Jean has on him: the total willingness to submit to him.

"Such a slut for my cock," Jean says as he lets go of Armin's hair completely and pushes off his shorts, letting them pool around his ankles. Armin can hear the smirk in his voice and he visibly shivers as Jean pulls his hips backwards so that he's bent at the waist. He looms over Armin and he can feel his hot breath ghosting past his ear. "Keep your hands on the door, slut," he orders.

Armin does as he's told, tears of pleasure and frustration beginning to prick the corners of his eyes as he looks over his shoulder to see Jean, looking as composed as he is in tatters. Jean meets his eye and winks at him before he grabs his backside, pulling his cheeks apart, massaging them as he does.

"You get yourself ready for me?" he asks and all Armin can do is nod in response.

His eyes widen as Jean sinks to his knees behind him and the next thing he can feel is Jean's tongue circling him. He screams, fingers clutching the door, as he throws his head back and allows himself to be completely swept away by the pleasure. Sweat begins to blossom on his skin, sticking his fringe to his forehead, the moans and please for more falling harder and faster from his lips as one of Jean's fingers joins his tongue. He barely even heard him lubing it up but Armin knows he must have done as it slides in so easily.

"Oh god Jean!" he screams as another finger is added and he tries to push himself back onto them, wanting more. Then suddenly Jean's tongue is gone. Armin feels his teeth scrape against the plump flesh of his backside, making him shiver again. A third finger joins the other two, thrusting in as hard and as deep as they will go, making Armin clutch the door harder.

"You alright there Blondie?" he asks smugly. "You sound like you might cum at any second."

"Jean I need your cock," Armin all but screams as Jean gives his fingers another particularly hard, unforgiving thrust. He pulls his fingers out, earning himself a delicious whimper from Armin, and leans over his, pressing his cock against him so Armin can feel just how hard he is. _As if I needed reminding..._

"That's it," he pants in Armin's ear before taking the lobe in his teeth and giving it a playful but harsh bite, "beg for my cock. Scream my name and let everyone know just who makes you feel this fucking good."

"Jean... fuck me please!" Armin begs.

He spins Armin round and shoves him up against the door again, kissing him furiously. Armin reaches up to wrap his arms around Jean's neck, sinking his fingers into Jean's hair again. The kiss leaves him breathless and dizzy and he can faintly taste both himself and whatever flavour of lube Jean bought on his tongue.

When Jean pulls away Armin is an absolute mess: panting and sweating, his hair mussed, his eyes unfocused and his lips swollen from kisses. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a condom. Armin stares, transfixed, as Jean tears the packet open with his teeth before rolling in onto himself. He swiftly picks up the bottle of lube he dropped earlier and squirts more onto his hand, coating his cock in it. Armin's eyes follow his hand, loving the fact that, while he's completely naked, Jean is still fully clothed and still looking calm and composed.

Once he's done he shoots Armin a slick grin before he grabs his hips and picks him up again. Armin instinctively wraps his legs around Jean's waist and his arms around his neck as Jean pushes him up against the door. His grip tightens as he shifts to hold Armin with one hand before he lowers him onto his cock, pressing his lips to his neck.

The stretch makes Armin groan, throwing his head back into the door with a soft _thunk_ and giving Jean more access to his neck. He feels so good, so hot and so fucking full that he never wants Jean to pull out but having him still inside him gets too much very quickly.

"Jean please," he pants, tightening his grip on his lover's hair, "move!"

As soon as the word leaves Armin's lips, Jean begins to slam into him at a furious pace. The angle is just perfect to have Armin screaming, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and throwing his head back against the door as Jean fucks him. The feeling of Jean's cock ramming, unforgiving, against his prostate and the hard angles of the door harshly pressing into his back drives Armin crazy and he can feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Jean," he pants as teeth sink into his neck (it's probably going to leave a mark and Armin can't even bring himself to begin to care), "I'm so close."

"Touch yourself," Jean commands and the tone of his voice turns Armin's spine to jelly, making him putty in his hands.

With a trembling hand Armin manages to prise one from around Jean's neck and lower it to begin fisting his dripping cock. The sensation is too much for him, his body going into complete meltdown as he reaches his peak and cums, coating his stomach in white. _Thank god Jean's wearing a white t-shirt..._ His muscles clamp down on Jean's cock and, a few thrusts later, he explodes inside the lithe body trapped between him and the door. As he cums Jean presses his lips to Armin's in a furiously passionate kiss, continuing to thrust into him so that they both ride out their pleasure.

As they come down from their high Jean presses his forehead against Armin's. "Fuck!" he pants. "That was amazing!"

"Yeah," Armin replies in kind. He wants to tell Jean that he loves him, it's on the tip of his tongue, but he just can't bring himself to say it so he settles for pressing his lips to Jean's again, moaning softly.

With what seems to be a great deal of effort Jean pulls Armin off his cock and sets him down on the floor. His shaking legs wobble and he stumbles into Jean's chest as soon as he tries to take a step.

"Hey," Jean chuckles as he catches him, "watch yourself."

"Sorry," Armin mumbles, blushing and looking at the floor.

Jean gives his hair a ruffle. "Don't be," he says. He takes Armin's hand. "Come on let's get you cleaned up."

"Okay," Armin says softly and allows Jean to lead him down the hall to the bathroom. _If you're looking for the opportune moment to tell him how you feel then this is it_ , his brain all but screams at him.

"You alright?" Jean asks, seeing the serious look on his face. "You look like you're deep in thought there."

"Armin shakes his head. "Nothing," he lies, "I'm fine."

* * *

"Hello?" a calming voice says after the third ring.

"Marco," Jean says, "it's Jean."

"I am aware, I have caller ID," Marco chuckles. "What's up?"

"I kinda need your advice about something," Jean says.

"Colour me surprised," Marco says and Jean can practically hear him rolling his eyes. "So what do you need?"

"You're sensible and objective, right?" Jean asks.

"Those are two of my many traits, yes."

"So I got this message from someone I'm sort of involved with and I don't know what it means," Jean tells him.

"Is this still the little blond kid?" Marco asks.

Jean pauses for a second, wondering if he should admit it or not but it's Marco – he'll know if Jean is lying or not. "Yeah."

"Okay so what did he say?"

"He sent me a text a few minutes ago just saying 'can you come over, Eren's in but I really need to see your face right now'," he says. "He never asks me to come over when Eren's in and that doesn't sound like any of the messages he normally sends me."

"Sounds like he's upset about something," Marco says.

"Then why wouldn't he just come out and say it?" Jean asks. "We've known each other long enough that he can tell me when he's upset about something."

"Well this is what happens when you date teenagers," Marco says.

"When you say it like that you make it sound like he's not legal," Jean grumbles.

"He was barely legal when you met him!"

"Anyway moving on from what I imagine is going to be a lecture about my poor life choices," Jean says.

"You're not allowed to make sensible decisions on your own," Marco says.

"Alright Mum."

"Hey none of that," Marco chides.

"Look I don't have any friends left to talk to since you moved away," Jean says, "so can you help me out here?"

"Yeah no one's around when you're in trouble to pull you out of it," Marco says.

"Who says I'm in trouble?"

"Jean you're in love with a seventeen year old, you're in trouble."

"How do you..." Jean begins, wondering how on earth Marco can possibly know that when he hasn't even really admitted it to himself yet.

"You're calling me over a cryptic text message to ask for my advice," Marco states. "You've got it bad."

"I guess..."

"There is no 'I guess' about it," Marco says, "you just do."

"Are we really jumping straight in with the 'L' word?" Jean asks.

"Yes because if you didn't then you wouldn't be getting in such a state," Marco says.

"Okay God of Wisdom so what do I do about it?" Jean asks.

"Have you tried – and this is a really novel idea – telling him how you feel about him?" Marco asks.

"I have not," Jean replies.

"Well maybe you should," Marco says. "You never know he might be a bit more willing to open up if he knows how much you care about him."

"Armin's just in it for the sex," Jean says. "That's all so that's all I'm in it for."

"What makes you so sure that's all he's interested in?" Marco asks.

"Firstly he's never even hinted at wanting anything more," Jean says.

"Neither have you."

"And secondly," Jean continues, glossing over Marco's comment, "whenever we talk or see each other it's to have sex."

"Have you ever tried to talk about how you feel about him?" Marco asks.

"No."

"Well there you go then. You don't know how he's feeling because you haven't asked him and he doesn't know how you're feeling because you haven't told him," Marco says.

"So what do I do?"

"Go over there, find out what's wrong and tell him that you're madly in love with him," Marco replies.

"Fine," Jean relents as if being forced into it, "but if this goes to hell I'm coming for you!"

"Good," Marco says brightly. "It's about time you came up here to visit me."

"Well you shouldn't have left in the first place," Jean teases. "Anyway I should probably head over to Armin's, if Eren's in I can't take the bike so I'm going to have to walk."

"Let me know how it goes," Marco says.

"Will do," Jean replies, "and thanks."

"Don't mention it," Marco says before hanging up the phone.

"See ya," Jean says to the dial tone. He hangs up, grabs his jacket and heads for the door. _I do just need to tell him and I need to do it tonight._

* * *

By the time Jean gets to Armin's house it's been a good twenty minutes since he first received the text and he can't actually remember if he ever replied to it or not. The light from the living room window tells him that Eren is still in so he climbs up the drainpipe on the side of the house and onto the flat expanse of roof over the porch, just under Armin's window. He casts a glance over his shoulder to see if any of the neighbours are watching before softly knocking on the glass.

A few seconds later Armin appears and pushes the window up and open. Jean can't quite see his face in the dim light from the street but he does see the look of surprise almost instantly.

"Jean! What are you doing here?"

"You asked me to come over," Jean says shrugging.

"Oh... right, I did," Armin says, sounding as if he didn't think Jean would have come.

"Can I come in?" he asks after a pause.

"Um sure," Armin says, moving aside so that Jean can climb in. Once he's inside Armin shuts the window and turns to face him. Now that he's in proper light Jean immediately notices his red, puffy eyes and knows that he's been crying. Armin shuffles under his stare and makes to brush past him.

"Hey," Jean says catching his wrist as he does, stopping him in his tracks, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Armin says, twisting his wrist out of Jean's grasp.

"You don't look fine."

"It's nothing," Armin says.

"But..."

"Look it's nothing," Armin says again, this time a little firmer, "just some guys at school being dicks. Nothing I can't handle."

"Are you sure?" Jean asks. He knows Armin cries easily – they've watched enough film together that have left him blubbing by the end of them – but he's never seen him cry over something someone's said to him. He reaches out to put his hand on Armin's shoulder but Armin gives him an obviously fake smile and slips his fingers into Jean's belt-loops.

"I'd rather do something much more interesting with my mouth than talk about arse-holes at school," he says, a seductive smirk twisting its way onto his lips. He reaches up on his tiptoes (which Jean thinks is still the cutest thing ever) and begins pressing hot, open mouthed kisses against Jean's neck.

Jean allows his head to fall back, giving Armin more of his neck to kiss and bite. "Fuck Armin!" he groans as his hands come to rest on Armin's hips, all thoughts of finding out what has upset him flying out of his mind in an instant. He feel a hand grab the front of his t-shirt and Armin pulls him down into a fiery kiss.

"Shh," he whispers against Jean's lips as he pulls back slightly. "Eren and Mikasa are downstairs."

"Should I go then?" Jean asks and it's almost physically painful. The thought of leaving Armin now, when he seems to be using sex to ignore other feelings, makes his heart ache and everything south of his belt vehemently protest.

"No," Armin says, smirking as if that should be obvious, "we're just going to have to be really quiet."

 _Now that's an exciting thought..._

Watching Armin trying to hold his moans in while Jean fucks him might just be the hottest thing he's ever thought of. He grabs a handful of Armin's soft hair and tugs it harshly, drawing a soft gasp from him. He barely brushes his lips against Armin's and loves the visible shiver that passes through his body as a result.

"Think you can Blondie?" he asks. He leans down so that his lips are at Armin's ear and he runs his tongue over the shell. "You really think you can stay quiet while I fuck you into your mattress?"

Armin laces his fingers in Jean's hair and tugs him back ever so slightly so he can take Jean's bottom lip between his teeth and give it a playful bite. "Guess you'll have to find out."

A growl rumbles in Jean's throat and he slams his lips against Armin's, swallowing the delicious resulting moan. His hands are instantly at Armin's hips, tugging his t-shirt up and over his head. Armin's nimble hands work fast at his jacket and t-shirt too and before he knows it, his shirt has hit the floor along with Armin's.

With their lips momentarily disconnected Armin pulls away undoing the buttons on his jeans. Jean feels his mouth go dry, his eyes fixed on Armin's hands as he slowly works his zip down before turning and shimmying out of his jeans. Jean feels his heart hammering against his chest as he sees that Armin, once again, doesn't have any underwear on. He has to stop himself from groaning loudly by sinking his teeth into his bottom lip as Armin tosses him another delicious smirk over his shoulder and kneels on the bed, presenting himself.

If Jean was a better man he would have stopped this and really tried to get to the bottom of just why Armin had called him over but he isn't. When it comes to Armin he's weaker than brittle bone and he instantly kneels behind him, pressing his bare chest to Armin's back. Armin wiggles his hips and the friction the movement causes against Jean's dick has him groaning into Armin's ear and one hand coming up to wrap around his throat. Armin abruptly stops.

"You have no idea what this arse of yours does to me Blondie," he hisses. He loves the fact that Armin has to bite one of his knuckles to keep himself from moaning as Jean grinds his clothed erection against him.

"Jean please," Armin begs softly, clearly desperate to stop himself from being too loud and alerting the two downstairs to the fact that he isn't alone.

"What do you want?" Jean asks as Armin tries to grind himself back against him. "Do you want me to fuck you the way you deserve to be fucked?"

"Please," Armin begs turning his head as best he can so he can look up at Jean with slightly glassy eyes, "fuck me hard." The _'make me forget everything'_ goes unsaid but Jean can see it in those stunning eyes of his. He wants to say something. He wants to stop this for a moment and take Armin in his arms, pull him tight and tell him that everything is going to be alright but that doesn't seem to be what Armin wants right now. He wants to be fucked and that, at the very least, Jean can do.

 _You know I'd do anything for you..._

With dexterous fingers he works his jeans open and pulls his cock out, giving it a few strokes till he's fully hard. He reaches into his back pocket for a condom but realises that he didn't grab one before he left the house and he doesn't have lubricant on him either and, no matter how much Armin wants it, he's going to do better than just spit.

"Do you have any lube?" he asks, gently nipping Armin's shoulder.

"Y... yeah," Armin pants.

With a trembling hand he reaches over to the chest of draws beside his bed, opens the top draw and pulls out a bottle of lubricant and a condom. He tosses them to Jean who has the lubricant open in an instant, squirting it onto his fingers and coating them in it before sinking the first into Armin's tight heat.

Armin shoves his face down into his pillow, hands fisting the sheets as Jean begins to slowly thrust his finger in and out of him. He knows how to read Armin, knows how to drive him wild and knows just how to make all his walls fall down. Tonight he wants to make Armin fall apart completely.

He works a second finger in, making Armin shove his face harder into the pillow. He could be a real dick and force Armin's head off the pillow so that he can't use it to muffle his moans but he thinks he'll save that for when he's buried to the hilt inside him. He adds a third finger and he sees Armin clutch the sheets so hard his knuckles begin to turn white.

"Jean!" he gasps as Jean gives his fingers a particularly hard thrust into his prostate. "Please, I'm ready, I need your cock."

"You want it Blondie?" he asks teasingly even though he's pretty sure his self restraint can't last much longer.

"Fuck yes," Armin whimpers softly, "I want you."

Whatever self restraint Jean might have had left is gone as soon as the words leave Armin's lips. He pulls his fingers out, the resulting whimper of protest going straight to his cock, and grabs the condom. He makes short work of the wrapper and quickly slides the latex over himself. His head is spinning as he coats himself with more lube, desperate to sink into Armin's tight heat and lose himself.

Once he's coated in lube he slowly begins to push into the lithe body beneath him. Armin's so hot and so tight and so perfect that Jean can barely give him time to adjust before he's slamming in and out of him at a relentless pace. He grits his teeth, desperate not to make a sound. Armin's got his bottom lip between his teeth but he doesn't seem to be holding it together at all.

"You know I love it when I can make you scream Blondie," he hisses in Armin's ear as he takes his chin in one hand and his cock in the other, pumping it in time with his thrusts. "But I've gotta say, seeing you desperately trying to keep quiet is so fucking hot."

He hits Armin's prostate dead on and, just before a loud moan can tear itself from Armin's throat, he places his hand over Armin's mouth, stopping it. The sight is almost enough to make him cum so he begins to ram into the petite body. He can feel Armin trembling beneath him and knows he isn't going to last much longer. He knows the tell-tale signs and Armin looks so fucking beautiful when he cums.

"Cum for me gorgeous," he whispers and, as if on command, Armin does. Shaking and practically crying he tightens around Jean, covering his hand and the sheets below with his sticky release. Seeing Armin come apart in his arms has Jean reaching his peak too, exploding inside Armin and filling the condom.

Both of them stay like that while the high of orgasm wears off before Jean finally pulls out and the pair of them flop down onto the mattress. Before even catching his breath Armin pulls Jean down in for a fierce kiss and Jean feels guilt begin to seep into him. He should have tried harder to find out what's bothering Armin, or at least telling him how he feels about him as Marco suggested, rather than letting his urges get the better of him. The best he can do now is return the kiss with equal force.

"Stay the night," Armin all but whispers as he pulls away.

"What?"

"Please... stay with me tonight," Armin says.

Jean reaches over and brushes Armin's hair behind his ear. "Sure thing," he says trying to stop himself from grinning.

"We'll have to keep it under cover though," Armin says. "If Eren finds out you're here..."

"He won't," Jean says. He's never experienced being on the receiving end of the anger of Armin's best friend slash pseudo adopted older brother and he doesn't want to be. "I didn't bring the bike and I'll be gone before he wakes up."

"Okay," Armin says and buries himself against Jean's chest. Jean wraps his arms around him, lamenting the fact that he hasn't taken the opportunity to tell Armin how he feels about him but as Armin's gentle breathing hits his chest, he realises now is not the time.

* * *

It's been three weeks since Armin and Jean last got together. After Jean stayed the night the last time Armin has been reluctant to text him and Jean had been issuing radio silence as well. Armin finds himself wondering if he really fucked things up by calling him over when he was obviously upset but he just can't bring himself to call and find out. _I don't want to make it even more real than I already have..._ If Jean tells him it's over and that he doesn't want to see him anymore he thinks he might just break.

So when the two of them come face to face at another neighbourhood house party Armin isn't prepared for it in the slightest. It really doesn't help that Jean looks incredibly hot and is getting a lot of attention from a large group of girls. As one of the girls starts practically grinding against him Armin can't bring himself to watch anymore and ducks into an empty bedroom as he feels tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

 _Oh god, please not now..._

He closes his eyes, pressing the heels of his hands into them to try and stop the tears from falling. He shouldn't be feeling like this! It's not as if he and Jean are dating or than they're anything more than just sex-buddies and Armin is so angry with himself because he knows he should have said something before now and shouldn't have let it get this far.

The click of the door opening has him jumping and spinning round to come face to face with Jean. His heart all but stops. _Can he tell that I'm crying?_ It's dark, Armin having not bothered with the light, so hopefully not. Armin clenches his fists at his sides but he can still feel himself trembling all over.

 _I can't stop my hands from shaking..._

"Hey you," Jean says breaking the silence.

"H... hey," Armin says, internally cursing himself that he can't even make it through a word without stammering at the moment.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," Armin lies hoping that his glassy eyes don't give him away. Jean takes a step towards him and he has to stop himself from shrinking away. "W... what are you doing in here?" he asks trying to change the subject.

"Kinda hiding," Jean replies.

"Who from?"

"No one in particular," Jean shrugs. "Just a couple of girls, wouldn't leave me alone."

"Oh..." _Yeah I saw..._ Doesn't he like the attention? Jean could have his pick of anyone he wanted and he seemed to like it when Armin had first seen him talking to one of the girls so why is he hiding?

"Also I saw you slip in here."

"Oh..." _What the hell does that mean? Did he follow me in here?_ Armin can't quite piece it all together and find a logical answer.

 _Something in my mind's not making sense..._

Jean takes another step closer, reaching out to brush Armin's hair behind his ear. "It's been a while since we were all alone," he says, his gaze fixing on Armin's lips.

"J... Jean..."

"Armin..." Jean looks like he's going to say something but he doesn't. Whether he thinks better of it Armin can't tell as he begins to close the distance between their lips.

The door opens suddenly with a crash and both Jean and Armin instantly spring away from each other. Armin, who is facing the door, sees a girl with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail standing in the doorway. She beams when she sees Jean.

"Jean there you are!" she sings.

Jean immediately tenses up, especially as the girl slips her hand onto his arms and gives it a tug. "What do you want Sasha?"

"Come downstairs there's someone I need to introduce you to," she says.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something," Jean says.

The girl, Sasha, finally seems to notice that Armin is there. "Oh hey," she smiles, "and you are?"

"Just leaving," Armin says.

"Armin..." Jean starts but Armin brushes past him.

"I'll see you later," he says. He knows his disappointment and hurt is written all over his face as he walks away. He can hear Sasha dragging Jean away and he's glad that he doesn't have to watch, just hearing it is enough to break his heart. He can feel the tears starting to make tracks down his face as he tries to weave his way through the bodies and out of the house as fast as he possibly can.

 _I can't hide the way I'm feeling..._

* * *

Armin takes a deep breath as he opens the door to see Jean standing out on the porch. He can feel his resolve crumbling – _he looks so good!_ – but he knows he has to get through this. It's going to suck but rip off the bandage now and it will heal in time. He can't wait around for Jean to end things with him. The party had just cemented that this isn't going anywhere so he wants to try and move on before things get further than they already have.

"Hey you," Jean says with a grin. He leans over to kiss Armin's lips but he turns his head at the last second and Jean's lips connect with his cheek.

"Do you wanna come upstairs?" Armin asks, glossing over the fact that he just flat out rejected Jean for the first time.

"Um... sure."

Jean steps inside and Armin closes the front door before he turns and makes his way upstairs to his bedroom. He just about hears Jean following him over the sound of his rapidly beating heart. His head is spinning and he feels dizzy and sick at the same time.

 _I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't..._

By the time they reach his bedroom Armin feels as if he's completely losing it. He catches a glance at his reflection in the window and he at least looks calm if nothing else. For that he's thankful. He closes his bedroom door and when he turns round Jean is already sitting on the edge of his bed. Armin wants nothing more than to go over there and just kiss him but he knows he shouldn't. _Stay strong, it'll only be worse for you if you give in now._

"You okay?" Jean asks breaking Armin out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," Armin replies although he doesn't think he sounds at all convincing.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he lies again.

Jean shoots him a seductive grin. "Then come here."

"Can we talk for a second?" Armin asks. If he keeps as much distance between them then he might just get through it.

"Sure," Jean says looking a little confused. "What do you want to talk about?"

Armin takes a deep breath. _Now or never..._ "I think we should end this."

Silence.

That was about what he expected.

"Why?" Jean asks after he's gathered himself.

"I just think it's the best thing for us to do," Armin says. So far he seems to be getting through this quite well.

"That's not an answer," Jean says almost immediately.

"Look we should just stop kidding ourselves that this is ever going to be anything more and just stop," Armin says.

"That's never bothered you before," Jean says as he pushes himself to his feet and advances on Armin.

"Well it does now," Armin says shrugging. He can feel himself trembling the closer Jean gets. _I can't do this. Better I lose you now on my terms than you leave me heartbroken later._

"What's all this about?" Jean asks. "Is this because of what happened at the party because you've been weird ever since then."

"No," Armin lies.

"Armin, I've known you long enough to know when you're lying for the most part," Jean says and there's a definite edge to his voice.

"Fine," Armin says trying not to think about just how much Jean may have figured out what he's been lying about. "Yes it's about the party."

"I'm sorry about that," Jean says. "I didn't want to get dragged away and I could have tried harder not to..."

"It doesn't matter," Armin cuts him off. "It's not like this is a real relationship – it's just sex – none of our friends know and we've got no claim to each other so we should just call it quits now before things get out of hand."

Jean opens his mouth and Armin wonders if he's going to protest again but he doesn't. He just closes his mouth and Armin is very glad – if Jean keeps talking then he's not going to be able to keep up the protesting. He can feel tears pricking the corners of his eyes but he swallows them down, looking at the floor so that he doesn't have to look at Jean's face.

"Fine," Jean eventually sighs.

Armin still doesn't look up. He just continues to stare at the floor and listens as Jean walks passed him and opens his bedroom door. He feels his heart breaking in his chest and he looks up to see Jean's reflection in the window. He opens his mouth to tell him to stop but the words stick in his throat, chocking him.

"As you leave me please would you close the door," he says in the end.

"You really just want to leave it like this?" Jean asks and Armin's self-restraint begins to crumble again.

"Don't forget what I told you," Armin says. "It's just sex, we've got no claim to each other."

"Just 'cause you're right that don't mean I'm wrong," Jean says so quietly Armin wonders if he actually heard him correctly but before he has time to dwell on it the door closes and Jean has left.

 _It doesn't matter what he meant by that, he'll go find another shoulder to cry upon..._

Armin goes over to the window and sees Jean hop onto his bike and speed off down the road without a backwards glance. He feels himself crumble and he gives up trying to hold it together. He sinks to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself as if to hold all the hurt in as the tears spill down his cheeks and the sobs wrack his chest. He has to keep telling himself that this will be better in the long run but it's so fucking hard as his heart shatters.

* * *

It's been a week since Armin told Jean that it's over and he spends most of his time in his room. Eren knows he's upset about something but every time he asks Armin brushes him off with a fake smile and an 'I'm fine' and Eren eventually gives up asking. Having all this time to himself has given him the chance to really think about things and get some school work done – not that Armin wasn't leagues ahead of all his classmates but it's been good to give himself a bit more of an edge than spend his time daydreaming.

He's taking a break from studying to re-read The Silmarillion when he hears a gentle tap on his window. He looks up from his book but sees nothing so thinks nothing of it and turns his attention back to the page.

Another tap has him looking up again. This time it is followed by another quite quickly afterwards. Armin puts a bookmark between the pages, puts the book down on top of his desk and goes over to the window. This time he's there to see the tiny pebble hit the glass and he looks down at the street below to see Jean standing there. His heart begins to pound in his chest, that ache that he had been mostly successfully pressing down creeping in again, as he pushes the window up and open.

"Hey," Jean says with a grin as Armin leans out as far as he dares.

"Jean..." he says, his throat closing around the word. _Why is he here? What am I supposed to do?_ "W... what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you," Jean replies.

"We talked about this," Armin says.

"Actually you did most of the talking and I just accepted it," Jean chuckles. "Biggest mistake I ever made."

"What do you mean?"

"Can I come up and talk or do you want me to yell it up from the street?" Jean asks and Armin can feel himself blushing. He really doesn't want Jean to yell it up from the street as there's probably going to be a lot about the two of them having sex.

"Suppose you'd better come up then," Armin says. "Give me a second and I'll... wait what are you doing?" he asks as Jean quickly strides over to the house and begins to climb up the drainpipe.

"What does it look like?" he grunts as he climbs.

"Eren's not in, you can come through the front door!"

Jean doesn't answer, he just continues climbing until he is able to pull himself up onto the small bit of roof over the porch. With no pre-amble, and still without a word, Jean climbs through the open window, slips a hand around the back of Armin's neck and pulls him into a fierce kiss. It takes Armin completely by surprise and for a moment he just stands there, hands hanging uselessly by his sides, until Jean's teeth gently nip his bottom lip and he returns the kiss, grabbing onto the front of Jean's leather jacket as if it were a lifeline.

"Hey you," Jean grins as he pulls away.

All Armin can do is moan softly in response as Jean's strong arms wrap around his tiny frame, pulling him close. He breathes in the comforting smell that he can only describe as just Jean – aftershave, soap and bike oil – and clings to him a little tighter.

"What the hell?" he asks, his voice muffled somewhat as he buries his face into Jean's chest. He doesn't know if he's asking what the hell Jean is doing here or what the hell he thought he was doing climbing up the drainpipe. He can't quite focus his thoughts enough just yet.

"I had to see you again."

"Why?"

"Because I realised that I don't want to let you go without a fight," he says.

"What?" Armin looks up at him. Did he just hear that right? Jean really was here to win him back?

Jean reaches over and brushes Armin's hair behind his ear. Armin can barely breathe as he realises soft amber eyes are staring directly at his lips before they flicker up to look into his.

"It damn near broke my heart when you told me it was over," Jean says, his words like a kick to Armin's gut, "and I realised that I couldn't just leave without telling you how I feel."

"A... and?" Armin presses. His heart feels like a piece of glass that can shatter into thousands of tiny pieces at any given second.

"And I'm crazy about you," Jean says. "I'm so madly in love with you that I can't think straight sometimes. All I want is to see you smile and to be the one to make you smile if you'll let me."

Armin's breath catches in his throat. Tears fill his eyes as Jean's words sink in. _He loves me... he really loves me..._

"And it doesn't matter if you don't say it back or you still want me to go," Jean continues when it becomes apparent that Armin isn't going to say anything, "and if you still want me to go then I will but I had to tell you how I felt otherwise I'd regret it for the rest of my life."

Tears begin streaming down Armin's face and he sobs in Jean's arms. He can't quite take it in: everything he could possibly have wanted is happening and it's so surreal he wouldn't have thought it was true if it weren't for the ache in his chest. Jean's face flashes with horror when he sees the tears making tracks down Armin's cheeks.

"Hey," he says hurriedly, cupping Armin's face with both hands, "I'm sorry. I didn't men to make you cry."

"It's okay," Armin laughs through his tears, lifting his own hand to wipe them away. "It's happy crying I promise."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he replies. "I love you too."

"What?"

"I said I love you too."

A huge grin splits Jean's face. "You do?"

"I thought if I ended things on my terms then it would be less painful than waiting for you to leave me but this last week has been hell," Armin tells him before burying his face into Jean's chest. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Jean says, wrapping his arms around Armin again and pulling him as close as possible. "I'm never letting you go again, you get that right? If you want to be you're stuck with me."

"Good," Armin says looking up and smiling.

Jean reaches a hand up to brush away Armin's remaining tears before leaning down to kiss him once again. Armin melts as Jean's lips touch his, reaching up on his tiptoes so that they are closer in height. Jean's arms wrap around his waist, keeping him there until they both have to pull away for air.

"You're so beautiful," Jean whispers against Armin's lips before diving in for another kiss, this one a little more urgent than the last.

"I love you," Armin pants as they pull back for air again.

"I love you too," Jean says and kisses him again.

Armin's world stops for a moment and all there is is Jean's lips on his. He tightens the hold he has on Jean's neck, as if the illusion will be shattered if he lets go. Jean's tongue licks his top lip and he opens his mouth, allowing Jean to continue driving him crazy. He's already moaning into Jean's mouth and he wants more.

Jean's lips suddenly move from his, down over his jaw, to his neck. Armin's gasp sounds incredibly loud in the otherwise silent room, the only other sound the creaking of Jean's leather jacket. Teeth scraping his collarbone in that way that he loves so much make him tremble and cry out, fingers sinking into Jean's hair and pulling slightly. He feels Jean hiss against his neck but the lips, teeth and tongue teasing him don't let up and neither does his grasp.

"Ah... Jean!"

Jean groans against his neck, vibrating through him and making him weak. "Fuck Armin!" he hisses. "Do you have any idea what those sounds you make do to me." As if to emphasise his point Jean grinds his hips against Armin's and he can feel his cock, hard and straining through his jeans again. He's so glad Jean's holding him as tightly as he is otherwise he would have collapsed long before now.

"Then... ah... do something about it!" Armin pants. His head is spinning and the growl that rumbles through Jean's chest at his words only seems to make it worse.

"You sure you want to tempt me like that?" Jean asks and the dangerous lilt in his voice sparks fire in Armin's blood. Jean always has this effect on him but it seems to be heightened this time. Everything feels much more real, concrete.

"Yes," Armin says and he's never felt so sure of anything in his life before.

Jean's hands are suddenly on his backside, picking him up and Armin instinctively wraps his legs around Jean's waist. Before he knows what's happening his back hits his mattress and he's staring up into Jean's slightly flushed face. If Jean's blushing then he must look an absolute mess: scarlet and breathless.

"God you're so beautiful," Jean says as he brushes Armin's fringe out of his eyes.

"You going to marvel at me all night?" Armin asks before teasing his bottom lip between his teeth and loving Jean's visible reaction to the simple gesture.

Jean pulls away to shrug off his jacket, the action looking so effortless and so sexy, before he strips his t-shirt off too. Every single time Armin sees Jean without a shirt on he has to stop and stare for a moment: hard muscle under taught, sun-kissed skin that never fails to make his mouth go dry and his heart speed up. He reaches out to brush his fingers over Jean's abdominal muscles, just above the waist band of his jeans but Jean catches his hand before he can.

Using the leverage his has on Armin's wrist Jean pulls him into a sitting position. He leans down and licks Armin's top lip before brushing his lips over Armin's in the faintest imitation of a kiss as he begins to pull his t-shirt up and off. Once it's off he tosses it carelessly over his shoulder to let it fall with the other clothes and turns his full attention back to Armin. He runs his fingers through soft, golden hair, tilting Armin's head back so that he can kiss him in a way that makes Armin's spine melt. As their lips move against each other he grinds his hips down against Armin's, tearing a strangled groan from his throat.

"Jean..."

"Yeah?" he pants, his self-restraint already nearly at breaking point.

"Fuck me," Armin all but begs and who is Jean to refuse?

Fingers tighten in Armin's hair, making him whimper into Jean's mouth as he kisses him again. Armin's hands are trembling as he reaches down to undo Jean's belt and the buttons on his jeans. When he has both open he slips a hand inside both jeans and boxers to grasp his cock, pumping it steadily.

Jean gasps, breaking the kiss. "Sly little tease," he hisses. He takes hold of Armin's wrists, pulling his hand out of his boxers with a little reluctance, and pins them down against the mattress, caging Armin's head. "Am I going to have to tie you up?"

Armin bites his bottom lip seductively. "Maybe."

A low groan vibrates its way through Jean. "You're going to be the fucking death of me, you know that?"

"Then maybe you should teach me a lesson," Armin almost purrs, filled with a confidence he would have never thought possible.

Jean lets a predatory growl escape the back of his throat and slams his lips against Armin's. "Keep your hands here," he orders. "If you move then I'll keep you on edge for the next hour, understand?"

 _Holy shit, an hour!_

Armin can't stop the pathetic whine that results from those words. "Y... yes sir."

"Good boy," Jean says with a smirk before he begins trailing kisses down Armin's neck to his chest. He stops briefly to scrape his teeth over one of Armin's nipples while his fingers toy with the other. He looks up to see one of Armin's hands clutching the pillow beneath his head like a lifeline, his teeth embedded in his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming, and his eyes screwed shut.

 _God, he's stunning!_

His lips continue down Armin's chest and stomach to the waistband of his jeans. He pops the button open and Armin makes the mistake of looking down in time to see him take the zip in his teeth and slowly drag it down. He's a panting, writhing mess already and he doesn't care as long as Jean's hands are on him.

Slender fingers slip inside both his jeans and boxers and slowly begin to slip them down. Armin lifts his hips so that Jean can pull them off, both sets of eyes fixed on each other the entire time to gauge reactions. Armin watches as Jean completely removes the last of his clothes, leaving him naked beneath him, and suddenly breathing becomes difficult. He closes his eyes and bites his lip, wound so tightly he feels he may snap at any moment.

Armin's entire body jolts as he feels Jean's soft lips at his knee. Kisses begin slowly tracing up the inside of his thigh until he can feel Jean's hot breath against the overly sensitive skin of his cock.

"Ah... Jean..."

"Yes?"

He doesn't even have to look to know that Jean is smirking up at him. In fact he doesn't want to look. Seeing Jean between his thighs right now, mere inches away from his cock, will be positively filthy and might just push him over the edge.

"Please... don't tease me!"

Jean chuckles. "But it's so much fun."

"You're such a... ah!" Armin's insult tails off into a broken moan as Jean's teeth graze the inside of his thigh.

"You're so sensitive," Jean murmurs against his skin and Armin clutches harder at the pillow beneath him, pushing his face into it in an attempt to not be too loud. "I wouldn't worry about trying to keep quiet. You said we're all alone so I'm going to make you scream tonight."

"Wha..." Before Armin can even get the word out Jean takes him in his mouth making him arch off the bed and cry out. He wants to sink his fingers into Jean's air and pull him closer but he can't, won't move his hands, the threat of edging still hanging over him. He throws his face into the pillow but it does nothing to muffle his moans as Jean takes him all the way in and he feels his cock hit the back of his throat. His entire body is trembling, electricity sparking through him as Jean's tongue does sinfully wonderful things to him.

A slick fingertip ghosts up the inside of his thigh so tease him before slowly sliding inside and Armin realises that he didn't even hear Jean lubing them up over the sound of his own harsh breathing. His face turns scarlet and he doesn't know whether that's from embarrassment, arousal or what but before he knows what's happening Jean is slowly thrusting two fingers inside him. _If he keeps this up I'm gonna cum..._

"Oh god Jean!" Armin all but screams as Jean runs his tongue over his tip while thrusting his fingers in as deep as they'll go.

"Yes?" Jean asks pulling back enough so that Armin's cock is a hair's breadth from his lips and Armin feels his gut tighten at the sinful smirk on his lips.

"Please fuck me," he moans, "I need it!"

"As you wish," Jean replies. He presses a gentle kiss to the inside of Armin's thighs before pulling his fingers out.

Armin has to stop himself from protesting, knowing that what's to come will be so much better, and watches as Jean slips both his jeans and boxers off before he picks up a condom that Armin realises is lying next to a bottle of lube. _How did I not notice that?_ His breath hitches as Jean tears the packet open with his teeth and begins to roll the latex over himself. He swallows, unable to take his eyes off Jean's hands, as he picks up the bottle of lube, squirts some more onto his hand and coats himself in it. He seems to be moving a lot faster than usual, rushing slightly so that he can sink into Armin and bring the both of them to ecstasy.

Once he's done he positions himself between Armin's thighs, placing his strong hands on his trembling muscles. "Hey, you okay?"

"Y... yeah," Armin replies. _God why am I so nervous?_ He shouldn't be this nervous – it's not like they haven't fucked before – but this time it seems different. This time there seems as if there is more to it than just the sex. His heart is pounding against his chest and he knows he looks as much of a mess as he feels but when Jean reaches over and prises one of his hands off the pillow to clasp it and press a kiss to the back he feels himself melt.

"I love you," Jean says and the words shake Armin to his very core.

"I love you too," he says, his voice barely above a whisper.

Jean leans down to press their lips together as he slides inside him. Armin reaches up to clutch Jean's shoulders, his grip like a vice as Jean begins to thrust into him. He throws his head back against the pillow, breaking the kiss and moaning heatedly, as Jean's cock begins to hit his prostate. Unable to take the onslaught of pleasure Armin rakes bunt nails down Jean's back, making him hiss and speed up his thrusts.

"Fuck Armin!"

As one of Jean's hands takes hold of Armin's cock he screams. "Jean! Fuck!" Just hearing the string of profanities spilling from Armin's kiss swollen lips spurs Jean to pick up the pace until he's slamming into Armin and jerking him in time with his thrusts. "Jean, I'm so close! Please, I can't..."

"Cum for me beautiful," Jean says, feeling his own orgasm creeping up on him. _If he keeps talking like that I'm not going to last much longer._ "I love you."

At his words Armin's orgasm hits him like a freight train. He tightens his hold on Jean, screaming his name as he paints both of their stomachs in white. His muscles tighten around Jean and, after a few more thrusts, he cums filling the condom and pressing his lips to Armin's, swallowing his moan of ecstasy.

The only sound in the room is their panting as they both fight to catch their breath while riding out the high of orgasm. Jean presses a kiss to Armin's forehead before he pulls out and flops down on the bed next to him. He reaches over to brush Armin's sweaty fringe out of his eyes and loves the adorable blush that dusts his cheeks.

"Hey you," he says, his hand still on Armin's cheek.

"Hey..."

"You okay?"

"Yeah..." Armin tries to look away but Jean's hand on his face keeps him from doing so. Soft lips press against his as Jean leans over and kisses him. It's passionate and slow and makes Armin completely weak. _And Jean says I'll be the death of him..._

"So what do you want to do now?" Jean asks as he pulls away.

"I don't mind," Armin replies, still feeling a little shy, as if worried that the illusion will shatter and Jean won't really be there wanting more than just sex again.

"Well how about I help you get cleaned up and then I take my boyfriend out to dinner?" Jean offers and Armin's heart skips. _Boyfriend... I like the sound of that._

He twists his fingers into Jean's hair and pulls him in for another kiss. "That sounds amazing."


End file.
